Amnesia
by Amu52
Summary: Kyoya has an acident and Haruhi runs to America to escape, but 3 years later she runs into trouble when a transfer shows up in her school. full summary inside KyoyaXHaruhi. I don't own anything!


'_Thoughts' _"Speech."

Haruhi and Kyoya had finally recognized their feelings for each other but disaster struck soon after. Kyoya had an accident that left him with amnesia, he could only remember till a week before Haruhi came to Ouran Academy. Haruhi moved to America because she could not stand seeing him every day, but now three years later with Haruhi a Sophomore in college she gets a new transfer student who forces her to face all her feelings, whether she wants to or not.

"I love you Haruhi." He said and looked deep into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." She said and buried her head in his chest, "I love you too Kyoya."

He smiled one of his rare true smiles and lifted her head up from his chest to look into his eyes. Slowly he leaned down towards her his lips less than an inch from hers.

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

Haruhi started awake and groaned. She had dreamed about him again. She slammed her hand on the alarm clock and started to get up. After she was showered and dressed she got breakfast. She had been living here alone since she moved here in high school. She didn't have class till one so she went to the store to stock up.

When she got there she quickly got a cart and pulled out a list. She hardly paid any attention as she walked through the store. She was still thinking about her dream. It was the night of the accident, when he left from her house he would walk home. The driver had been drinking he wouldn't see him.

"Stop." She told herself aloud, _'I can't think about him right now. I have to get to class.'_ She quickly gathered the rest of the things on her list and started to head to the checkout area. When she got in line she looked at the person in front of her. He was tall with dark hair, _'Great even random strangers are trying to remind me of him.' _When he left she moved up and put her stuff on the counter. Last time she had been to a place like this with Kyoya was the products expo in her first year of high school. It had been so long ago it felt like a dream. He had pretended to only do things when he had something to gain from the situation, but she had seen through it.

She walked out of the store and started to make her way home. It was almost 11 so she needed to eat and get to class.

When she got to class the room was abuzz with excitement. They were getting a new transfer student from overseas.

"Hey Haruhi!' Adrian her friend called, "I hear he's from Japan, maybe you will know him."

"Maybe." She said and smiled.

"If it is someone you know who would you want it to be?" Sabrina, Adrian's partner in crime said.

"Oh I don't know." She said as her thoughts drifted off, "He probably wouldn't remember me anyways." She said and smiled sadly.

Just then the professor walked in and called for the students attention, "Alright settle down. Alright I know someone figured out so I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student." He said and gestured to the door, "C'mon in don't be shy.'

The door swung open and Haruhi could barely contain her scream in her throat. Standing in the door was Kyoya Ootori. Her friends looked at her and could tell by her expression she recognized him.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Adrian asked.

Haruhi just shook her head, _'He can't be here. He lost his memory he shouldn't be here.'_ Haruhi quickly gathered her stuff, stood up and made a break for the door at the back of the room.

The teacher noticed and yelled after her, "Haruhi are you ok?"

Haruhi continued running and shouted behind her, "Sorry I don't feel well!"

She didn't stop running till she was outside. Then she bent over to catch her breath.

"Haruhi are you all right!' she heard someone yell and she took off towards the forest that surrounded the school building. She stopped once she was there and sunk to the ground leaning against a tree behind her. She couldn't contain it any longer and she started to sob for the first time since her second year of high school, "Haruhi?" she looked up and saw Sabrina and Adrian walking slowly towards her, "What's wrong? How do you know him?" Sabrina asked as she and Adrian sat down on either side of her.

Haruhi sniffled, "His name is K-Kyoya Ootori." She whispered. Just hearing the sound of his name coming out of her lips after so many years sent her further into tears.

"What happened?" Adrian asked softly placing an arm around her shoulder.

"We w-went to high school together. H-He and I f-fell in love." She spluttered.

"Well that's good isn't it you're back together." Adrian said confused about what the problem was, why was Haruhi sitting here crying her eyes out instead of running into the arms of the man she was obviously still in love with, _'That's why she never went out with anyone she was in love.'_ Adrian thought, "Wait he didn't do anything bad to you did he?"

"N-no, the night we both confessed h-he walked home. There was a drunk driver who didn't see him." Haruhi stopped holding back another sob, **"GOD DAMMIT! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE JUST WALKED INTO MY CLASS ROOM AND HE DOESN'T FUCKING REMEMBER ME!"** she screamed then fell back into tears.

"He got Amnesia?" Sabrina asked.

Haruhi just nodded, "He can't remember anything past the week before he met me." She murmured.

"Oh gosh that's horrible I can only imagine how that feels. Is that why you never talk about your past?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I should probably tell you the full story." Haruhi said and launched into the tale.

-We all know the story so I'm skipping it-

"Wow, you went to school with a bunch of hot rich boys?" Adrian asked after she was finished.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Grrr I have to call them to yell at them, oh gosh I'm not calling him until I absolutely have to." She said not looking forward to the task she was about to undertake after 3 years she would make contact with people she fully intended to have nothing to do with for the rest of her life.

Haruhi got up and reached for her friends hands to pull them up, "So while I get that done I want you guys to go back to class. See ya later. I should be back before the end of the day."

"Ok bye." They said and walked back to class.

Haruhi walked to the bus stop from there as in her current state of mind it was a bad idea to walk she had had quite enough amnesia for now. When she got home she started to scroll through her phone stopping on the first person on her list, _'this is gonna be a pain, I always ignore them when they call and now I'm practically inviting them to jump into my life. They know by now the most effective way to reach me is email and to leave a message. Just do it maybe then I can get some answers.'_ She thought though she still was hoping they wouldn't pick up. Of course it was never that easy and they picked up before the first ring ended.

"Haruhi, It's been forever! Why do you never answer your phone?" The twins said in unison.

"**SHUT UP I'M ANGRY!" **she screamed at them, "**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS COMING!"**

"Who?" Hikaru asked completely confused.

"**KYOYA THAT'S WHO! I JUST RAN FROM MY CLASSROOM BECAUSE HE SHOWED UP AS A TRANSFER STUDENT!"** She yelled then tired of their games she hung up. Angrily she scrolled through the rest of her contacts. She stopped on Hunni and before calling calmed herself down Hunni was a delicate person who wouldn't deal well with someone yelling at him.

"Haru-chan I missed you! You never call back!" Hunni said.

There was another click as Mori picked up the other receiver, "Yeah."

Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry Hunni-sempai, Mori-sempai. I just needed to back off for a bit, actually I'm not done backing off yet, I have a purpose for calling. Did you know that Kyoya was coming to America?"

"Yeah me and Takashi knew, why?" Hunni asked.

"Well you'll never guess who my new transfer student is." Haruhi said.

Hunni gasped, "I completely forgot you went to school there! Haru-chan I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah." The gentle giant said.

"It's ok guys, really, it just shocked me. Well I have to get to class but I promise that I'll try to stay in touch better. Oh one more thing, does he um, remember anything?" she asked a little hopefully.

"Umm…" Hunni said.

"No." Mori said shocking them both slightly, "I'm sorry he hasn't regained any memory. But maybe he just needs a change of scenery and an old friend." He said.

"Ok, umm thank you. Bye." Haruhi said and hung up.

She looked at the clock on the wall it was almost 3:30, if she hurried she could still make it to her next class, so she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

-Class-

It was the only class she didn't have with either Adrian or Sabrina so she had no support when people started flooding her with questions about what had happened. She quickly told them it was nothing and made her way to her seat in the back corner of the classroom next to the window. She gazed out of the window down to the grounds where people were rushing to get to class as her mind drifted back to a simpler time.

"_I love you too Kyoya." She said and smiled._

_He reached for her chin and kissed her passionately. His arms locked around her waist as hers snaked their way around his neck. When they stopped for air they sat there I each other's arms content to remain there till the world ended. He was about to kiss her again when the phone rang. Haruhi groaned and untangled herself from Kyoya._

"_Hello? Oh…Tamaki look I'm kinda busy right now ok I'll talk to you at school bye." She said and hung up. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, 'Leave it to Tamaki to ruin the mood.' A pair of arms slid around her waist and Kyoya pulled her into his chest._

"_It's getting late I should probably get going." He whispered onto her ear._

"_Oh…Ok see you tomorrow." She said as he released her and walked to the door._

'Why didn't I stop him? Then we would be together and I'd never have felt this pain.' She thought to herself.

Class had already started but the professor was currently dealing with a bunch of giggling girls in the front of the room.

'I wonder what's going on up there, I haven't seen this many giggling girls since I was in the host club.'

She looked out the window again honestly not giving a care what was going on in the front of the room. She didn't notice when the usually empty seat beside her was filled.

"Hello." Said the person next to her.

This broke her from her trance and she turned towards him, then jumped back into the window. None other than Kyoya Ootori was sitting next to her.

"Uh, hello." She squeaked and quickly turned back to the window.

"I noticed you running out of class earlier, is everything alright?" he asked.

Haruhi almost laughed aloud, the shadow king is asking me if I'm alright, he couldn't even remember her, "Uh, yeah, I just saw someone who I thought was out of my life for good."

"Hmm, is it good or bad that they are here?" Kyoya asked.

She sighed and thought about how to answer, "That all depends on him, you know you look a lot like him." She said.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I bet you even act a lot like him too." She said.

"Hmm, I don't know I have a very complex personality. It would be a miracle if someone were to look and act like me without any prior knowledge of what I am like." Kyoya countered. Haruhi had to agree there could be many look alikes and many people with the same personality but there was no one alive in this universe who could completely match the shadow king.

She chuckled,"Yeah, and just out of curiosity do you usually do this, talk to people you've just met about people they used to know?"

"To be perfectly honest I don't, I just thought you seemed so familiar, like a word on the tip of my tongue I know I know it I just can't remember exactly what it is. So you and this guy what sort of relationship did you have?" Kyoya said quickly turning the topic back to her.

Haruhi sighed, "I fell in love with him." She paused, "we fell in love with each other."

"Hmm, do you still love him?"

Haruhi turned her head away to look out the window, "Yes, very much."

"Then what's the problem?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi was about to reply but stopped not knowing how to respond with out completely giving it away.

"It's complicated." She finally said.

"Is it really, well I like to consider myself a clever person, maybe I can figure it out." Kyoya said.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes, "Have you ever wanted to start over, to just make a certain period of time go away, like a blank slate?" She paused, not sure how far she could go before he would be reminded of his own story, "Well he got just that, everything of me was gone in a blink of an eye." She said as she gazed out the window looking at the clouds overhead.

Kyoya was about to respond when, "Haruhi, Kyoya, I'm glad you get along but could you please pay attention." The teacher called.

"Oh, sorry." Haruhi called and started to pay more attention to the teacher.

Class went by quickly and at the end Kyoya handed her a folded up piece of paper before walking out the door.

'A note what are we middle schoolers?' she thought and started to head to her next class

"Haruhi! I'm glad you're feeling better, how did class go?" Adrian asked running up behind her.

"It went fine, a little bit awkward but fine." Haruhi said.

"Why?" Adrian asked, "Was uh…_he_ in your class?"

"Uh…yeah…he has the seat next to mine." Haruhi said.

"Hahaha!" a voice said, "So the little Haru-chan has a crush!"

"Oh, shut up Kana this goes way further than some stupid bully." Adrian sighed.

"Who sits next to Haru-chan in her last class hmmm… no one? No one until today that is. If my sources are correct that seat was recently filled by new student Kyoya Ootori. So Haru-chan, what's up with that? How could a lonely girl who lives all alone in America with no background of business, ever win the heart of an Ootori one of the most influential families in Japan." She sneered.

Adrian jumped at her, "She al-"she began but Haruhi silenced her with her hand. But Kana paid no notice and continued about the inferiority of her birth and how his father would never approve of her.

"I know all this already you are repeating information to me that I already know." Haruhi said impatiently then whispered under her breath, "I probably know more than you."

Unfortunately for her kana caught that bit

"Oh really? And why would you know all this?" Kana asked.

'Crap.', "I have been involved in some slight dealings with them I the past. I did my research well." she said then walked away, 'Whew that was a close one, I gotta be more careful.'

Just then she remembered the note. She pulled it out of her pocket and unfolded it. It was written in Japanese so when Adrian looked over her shoulder she had no idea what it said, but Haruhi understood perfectly.

'Hey maybe you could tell me more about that guy. I'll pick you up at six.' Haruhi stared at it.

"Crap." she said, "It's starting again."

"What?" Adrian asked. Haruhi handed her the note, "Um I don't speak Japanese."

"Oh right well we need to find Sabrina you guys are coming to help me. I need to set up a conference call."

-Later-

"You have to help me!" Haruhi said to Mori and Renge.

"What's wrong?" Renge asked.

"Kyoya showed up in my class as a transfer student and I kinda flipped out the first time I saw him. Well when I went back to school and his seat was right next to mine. Then he started talking to me he's coming to take me out!" Haruhi said exasperatedly.

"Wait a minute, when you say take me out you mean like…" Renge began then trailed off.

"No. Worse. He's coming to take me out to dinner." Haruhi said.

Renge face palmed.

"Ahh, so you don't know if you should tell him?" Mori asked.

"Yeah." She replied, "Did anyone tell him anything about me?"

Renge paused, "No, you sort off just disappeared so we figured it was for the best and that if he ever remembered you we could just call you." Then she laughed a bit, "We all expected your life to stop until he remembered we all thought that if you were needed you would be a phone call away."

"But she did stop her life." Adrian pointed out, "At least in the romantic way. When she came to our high school she was so beautiful and kind and all these good things that every guy in school liked her. I remember during her first year here the most popular guy in school walked up to her and asked to take her out to lunch. But she said no, she always said no. I remember he chased after you until one day you were pushed to your limits and you couldn't politely reject him any longer. You just turned straight at him in the middle of the lunch room and yelled, 'I already have a guy who won't leave me alone I do not need another one!' then you dumped your lunch on his head and stormed off. Haha but it was weird he had hardly done anything to you."

Haruhi sighed remembering that, "It was his birthday." She whispered but she didn't give time for Adrian to react, "Ok well I would look like a crazy person if I just told him the truth because none of you have said anything." She said then quietly added, "So I guess I just have to pretend that he isn't the most important person in the world to me, great."

"Ok well now you know what to say or rather what not to say. But we need to decide one more thing." Renge said seriously.

"Uh, what?" Haruhi asked confused.

"What are you gonna wear!" Renge shouted.

"Gahh!" Haruhi yelled.

-Later-

Haruhi was dressed in the outfit she had worn when she ran into Kyoya at the products expo.

"Oh you look so KAWAI!" Adrian squealed.

Haruhi sighed, Adrian had picked up a few Japanese phrases, and boy was she implementing them!

_Ding-Dong!_

"Go! He's here!" Adrian said.

Haruhi walked to the door and pulled it open. She had to work hard not to slam it in his face and run to some foreign country.

"Hello." He said and smiled his host club smile.

'Oh gosh now I know why those rich girls couldn't resist it.' Her thoughts screamed, "Hi." She said.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uhh yep. So where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"I thought we could just walk around and talk." Kyoya said.

"About my friend?" she asked.

"Not if you don't to but I'm definitely very curious about that." Kyoya said.

"Ok." She said.

They were walking down the street and Kyoya guided her into a park. They found a bench and sat down.

"One thing I've curious about. Why would you tell me, a random stranger about all of this, and why would you let me take you out the first day you met me, by yourself?" Kyoya asked.

'Crap.' She thought, "Umm I don't know you just seem like a trust worthy person." Haruhi almost laughed at herself, Kyoya? Trust worthy?

"Hmm that's an interesting notion in its own way." Kyoya said.

Haruhi had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, _'If he has this effect on me maybe I shouldn't try to be his friend.'_ She thought, but immediately regretted thinking that. Just this morning she was dreaming about him and thought she would never she him again but now she had a second chance and she was just gonna throw it away?

'But what if his memory returns? Would he be angry at me for lying?' a small part of her brain whispered.

Kyoya snapped in her face, "Hello, are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah, so, what's your background? It can't possibly be less interesting than mine?" Haruhi asked.

"Well that's a fun one to explain actually. I come from a wealthy family called the Ootori's who specialize in hospitals." Kyoya paused waiting for her to give the typical reaction. To his surprise she didn't do anything she just patiently waited for him to continue, "Well near the end of my second year of high school I had an accident. I got amnesia. I can't remember that whole year."

"That's terrible. Have you been able to remember anything since then?" Haruhi asked a little hopefully.

Kyoya sighed and seemed a bit hesitant, "Well, I've never told anyone about this but I have a vague memory, it doesn't make much sense. It's just a bit of a conversation I had with someone, I don't remember what her face looks like but I told her…I told her I loved her, and she said she loved me too."

Haruhi could have shouted for joy, _'He remembers!'_, "When did you remember this?"

"Quite soon after the accident. I was walking in the hall…"

-FLASHBACK-

She dried her eyes and left the bathroom. She had returned to her original clothing, the baggy sweater and big glasses. Haruhi kept her head down as she hurried back to class. As she walked she rammed into some one. She turned to apologize but the words caught in her throat.

"K-Kyoya." She whispered.

He was looking at her with a weird look in his eyes like he wasn't completely there. She took that opportunity to run.

When he came out of his daze she was gone, _'I wonder why that boy brought that memory out.' _He wondered to himself.

-PRESENT-

'_I remember that. I didn't stick around for fear I would start crying again.' _Haruhi thought.

"I've never told anyone about that." Kyoya said.

"So why would you tell me, someone you just met today about this?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya smiled, "You just seem like a trustworthy person." He quoted.

Haruhi smiled. She hadn't allowed herself to be happy for a while. But this was the closest she had come in ages, _'There's just one thing missing.'_, "I hope you can remember more. You might discover something you never knew about yourself, or a friend you never knew you had." She paused, "By the sound of that memory maybe even more important."

"Yeah, I can tell I really was telling the truth. But it was so long ago, do you honestly think she would have waited for me?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi hesitated a bit before answering, "You seem to be an extraordinary person, I think anyone in their right mind would wait. Let me know if you remember anything." Haruhi said

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that." Kyoya said.

Just then his phone went off.

_**I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car!**_

Kyoya sighed, "I guess that's what I get for letting him pick his own ringtone." He said and pulled out his phone and picked it up, "Hello Tamaki," Haruhi paled, "I'm a little busy right now, I'm with someone, um I don't know, no I won't ask her, Haruhi Fujioka." The remaining color drained from her face, "No I won't give her the phone, why do you want to talk to her, gahh fine." Kyoya said and held out the phone to Haruhi who reluctantly took it.

"Hello." Haruhi squeaked.

"HARUHI IT IS YOU!" he screamed, "You found each other! How did he remember?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Um," _'Crap how am I supposed to talk to him without Kyoya knowing that I know him.' _ She thought, "No, what was your name again, Tamaki, well no that's not what happened."

Thank god he got it, "Oh so he doesn't remember you." Tamaki said deflated.

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

"Are you going to tell him." Tamaki asked.

"No."

"Are you on a date?"

"Uh I'm not sure."

"Ok well give him back the phone." Tamaki said and she quickly obliged.

"Hey, I can't, I just can't, I'm looking for someone, I don't know, It's just very important, I'll tell you later, I got a lead from someone, they told me I may be able to find them here, I can't tell you who, bye." He said then hung up.

"So who are you looking for?" Haruhi asked.

"The girl I was telling you about earlier." He said.

'_She's right here dumbass!'_ "Well I hope you find her. You said you got some sort of lead. What was it? Maybe I can help," _*Mentally slaps self*'I'm a dumbass too! I just offered to help him find me!'_

"I don't know you have school, and no matter how hard I work I won't be sure it's her till I get my memory back." Kyoya said.

"I understand." Haruhi said and stood up, "So why don't we go get something to eat?"

-LATER-

"Whew that was exhausting." Haruhi said to herself after she closed her door.

"What was exhausting?" two voices asked in unison.

Haruhi paled, "How did you find me?" she asked the darkness.

"Oh it was very simple." Kaoru said as he stepped into the light.

"We just traced your call." Hikaru said as he stepped next to his twin.

"Shit." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"You hadn't called us in so long." Hikaru said as he stepped towards her.

"Yeah and your last call worried us." Kaoru said as he matched his twin's action.

"So we hopped on our private jet to figure out what was bugging you." Hikaru said and two identical devil smiles crept onto their faces.

Haruhi saw little prospect of getting out of this so she caved, "Today when I showed up for school Kyoya appeared as a new student."

"Oh and how did that go did he believe you?" Hikaru asked.

"I didn't tell him." Haruhi said and pushed past the twins making her way further into the apartment.

"What! Why!" the twins shouted in unison.

"Ah! I don't know!" Haruhi yelled exasperatedly, "I don't know, I have no idea why I'm doing this"

"Hey its ok you don't have to know." Kaoru said in an effort to be comforting.

"Yeah let's just start with where were you?" Hikaru asked making an effort to sound comforting as well.

"I was with Kyoya. Pretending not to know him." Haruhi said.

"You were with Kyoya? How was it?" Kaoru asked.

"Painful." Haruhi said.

"Why? Did he say something?" Kaoru asked.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Adrian yelled as she and Sabrina came tumbling out of the closet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haruhi yelled.

"Well we were waiting for you to get home so we could talk about how it went." Adrian said.

"But then those two showed up and we didn't know what to do so we hid." Sabrina finished.

"Oh whatever. Weirder things have happened today." Haruhi said then pointed to the twins separately, "These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin"

"Uh-oh you got it wrong.' They sang in unison.

"I know I got it right." Haruhi said dismissively without breaking stride, "Hikaru, Kaoru, meet Adrian and Sabrina. I'm assuming you brought Emily as well."Haruhi said raiseing an eyebrow.

"Hi." Said a voice from the depths of the closet.

"You know you can come out now." Adrian told her.

"No thanks." She said.

"My friends are weird." Haruhi told the twins.

"Wow, I've never met any of Haruhi's friends from Japan, well actually we never knew anything about her background until today." Sabrina said as she poked them to make sure they weren't apparitions or holograms.

"Well now you know what's wrong so it's time for you to leave." she said and started to push them towards the door.

"Aww, C'mon Haruhi." Hikaru whined.

"Yeah, we just got here. We wanna get to know your friends." Kaoru said.

"Trust me that is the last thing I need, besides Tamaki just found out so it's time to go before the whole host club shows up." Haruhi said.

"When you say 'Tamaki' do you mean **THE **Tamaki?" Sabrina asked.

"Umm I don't know." Haruhi said confused.

Just then Adrian and Sabrina pulled out a large poster of Tamaki Suoh posing for the camera in the latest fashions.

"Oh shit he's a male model." Haruhi said and face palmed.

"Alright back to topic why was it painful?" Hikaru asked.

"Baka! She just had to talk to the man she is still in love with and pretend she only met him today." Adrian said.

"Oh." Hikaru said.

"Yeah sorry to say but even I got that." Kaoru said holding back his laughter.

"Well now you know what's up time for you to go home." Haruhi said and continued to try to shove them out the door.

"But don't you want to know what else is going on with us?" Kaoru whined.

Haruhi sighed, "Fine but I have to make dinner."

"No need, it's done." Said a voice from the kitchen and a girl walked out.

"Jeez Emily weren't you just in the closet?" Adrian asked.

"Yes." Emily said and they sat down to eat.

"So what's new?" Haruhi asked after they were finished eating.

"Well meet the newest students at your university!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

"Fuck you I'm going to bed." Haruhi said and tiredly walked into her room for some well-deserved sleep.

-_A LITTLE BIT EARLIER AT KYOYA'S HOUSE-_

"So you remember just that one bit?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." Kyoya replied.

"And you have known about this for 3 years and you never thought to tell us about it?" Tamaki said.

"Well it was kinda personal." Kyoya said.

Tamaki sighed, "So you know for a fact that you loved this girl?"

"Yes." Kyoya answered without hesitation.

"Well I know when it happened." Tamaki said.

"When?" Kyoya asked.

"December 24th around 1 in the morning." Tamaki said.

"But wait how do you know that and that was about 20 minutes before the accident." Kyoya said confused.

"Yeah tragic really, you had just told each other how you really felt." Tamaki sighed.

"The way you're talking…did she die?" Kyoya asked scared.

"What? No!" Tamaki said, "You lost your memory, you can only remember up until the week before she came to Ouran. After the Éclair incident it was apparent you loved her from the moment you first laid eyes on her. One week and you would've been together. At first you didn't act on your feelings because you thought she was falling for me. As if, a smart girl like her falling for me!" Tamaki laughed.

"Is it true she goes to school here?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes….you've probably already met her, I imagine she started having a mental break down when she first saw you but if I know that girl she pulled it together." Tamaki chuckled.

"What's her name?" Kyoya asked.

"Errr, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to answer that." Tamaki said.

"What? Why not?" Kyoya asked more than a little pissed.

"I know you think I'm just being annoying but I'm not going to tell you without her permission."Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed, "Fine, hey about Haruhi, what do you think her angle is. I told her about my family and she acted like she wasn't surprised at all."

"Maybe she's just used to being around rich people" Tamaki suggested.

"That's impossible I would've recognized her surname." Kyoya said.

-_MORNING HARUHI'S HOUSE-_

Haruhi slammed her hand down on her alarm and groaned. She stretched out her back and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Haruhi." The twins said in unison.

"Holy shit!" Haruhi screamed, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"We jetted off so fast we didn't have time to get a place ready for us." Hikaru whined.

"And that makes it ok to sleep in my apartment without telling me!" Haruhi said angrily.

"So if we told you would have been ok with it?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure at least I would've known to lock my bedroom door." Haruhi said.

"So we can stay?" Kaoru asked lighting up.

"How long?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Well we were thinking 3 years." Hikaru said.

"Oh no, try 3 months, 3 months to find a new place to stay, and you have to pay rent." Haruhi said.

"What!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"$2000 it's cheaper than most places and I'll probably only use that for food and living expenses." Haruhi said.

"What if there's extra money left over at the end of the month?" Kaoru asked.

"Then it's a reward for me, for putting up with your crazy buts." Haruhi said and held out her hand.

"Fine." Hikaru said and both he and Kaoru both shook it.

"Great now if you'll excuse me I need to go to home depot." Haruhi said and walked back towards her bedroom.

"Why?" Kaoru asked confused.

"I need to buy a deadbolt for my bedroom door," She paused and thought about it, "and one for the bathroom door." She said then went into her room to change.

-_LATER-_

_Ding-Dong!_

Haruhi groaned, 'After all that's happened this can't possibly be good.' She thought. As usual she was right. As soon as she out the door she wished she had brought a shot gun.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki the idiot yelped as he barreled inside, "It's been so long!"

"I knew I shouldn't have opened the door." She groaned, 'Could this get any worse?' apparently the universe took this as a challenge.

"Haruhi? What's going on in here?" Hikaru asked as he left the guest bedroom yawning.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HARUHI'S HOUSE!" He screamed.

"Chill out Sempai." Haruhi said and shot him a glare that sent him to an early grave. Tamaki immediately went to hide in the corner, "Hikaru and Kaoru are staying here till they find their own place."

"Well then I'm staying here too!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Then you have to pay rent too." Hikaru said and Haruhi nodded her agreement.

"$1000 a month." She said.

"DEAL!" Tamaki exclaimed then went to occupy himself with his fantasy of living with Haruhi.

_DingDong!_

"REALLY!" Haruhi exclaimed exasperatedly. She looked out the peephole to make sure it wasn't anybody she didn't want there. She relaxed and opened the door when she saw it was Adrian and Sabrina.

"Oh my gosh it's him!" the squealed when they saw Tamaki.

"Hello my princesses." Tamaki said after he pulled himself out of the theatre of his imagination in an attempt at hosting them.

Haruhi made her objection to this known by throwing her shoe at the back of his head, "If you value your continued existence on this planet you will not try to host any of my friends." She growled dangerously.

Tamaki went back to his corner, "That idiot was Tamaki Suoh, I believe you are familiar with him. Tamaki this is Adrian, and Sabrina, and I'm assuming Emily is around here somewhere." Haruhi said and looked around the room.

"I'm in the kitchen making breakfast." Emily called.

"How you move so quickly I'll never know." Haruhi said.

_DingDong!_

"Really, again?" Haruhi sighed and opened the door yet again.

"Hello Haruhi." Renge said, "I brought Hunni, Mori and Umehito with me as well."

"Oh joy everyone's here." Haruhi sighed.

"Not everyone." Said a voice from the door.

"Dad?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Not just me!" Ranka said, "Also Kasanoda, and your former class rep."

"Please tell me you all have a place to stay." Haruhi said rubbing her temples.

"Nope!" they all said in unison.

_DingDong!_

"Again?" she checked the peephole, "It's him. Everyone except my dad and American friends hide." She ordered and everyone rushed into the guest bedroom while Adrian Sabrina and Ranka sat on the couch.

Haruhi pulled open the door, "Hello." She said.

"Hello." Kyoya said.

"Umm do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and Haruhi moved to let him come inside, "This is my dad Ranka, he came over from Japan for a surprise visit. Dad this is Kyoya."

"Why hello there Kyoya." Ranka said trying to act like he didn't know him.

"Well dad you said you were jet jagged so why don't you go take a nap." Haruhi said and shoved him into the guest bedroom.

"So Kyoya, What's up?" Adrian asked.

"Well I was wondering if your offer to help find that girl was still standing." Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"What girl?" Sabrina asked.

"A girl from my past." Kyoya explained.

"Of course I would love to help you find her." Haruhi said.

"Alright, do you want to meet for lunch to discuss this more?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure but before you go what leads have you turned up?" Haruhi asked.

"She goes to this school, she might have gone to Ouran academy, a prestigious school in Japan, and she may have some connection to the boy I ran into in the hall." Kyoya said.

"Ok I would start with her connection to the boy.' She knew she was gonna hate herself for this, "Maybe they are related."

"Ok, thanks for your help." Kyoya said and walked out the door.

"Shit." Haruhi said.

_-LUNCH-_

"So did you find anything?" Haruhi asked.

"No but I pulled the records from Ouran, and from the university for us to look at, currently we just need to find the boy and maybe bring him in for questioning." Kyoya said.

Haruhi gulped, 'When he finds out he's gonna kill me!' She thought as she faked a smile.

"He would probably be an honor student considering he wasn't wearing the uniform. I believe there was only one honor student that year." He said and started to shuffle through some papers, "That's strange, I was positive there was an honor student that year, but there are no records here for one. Perhaps the computer made an error and didn't print it out."

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing I brought my computer." He said.

'Shit.' Haruhi thought.

Kyoya quickly pulled out his computer and assessed the database. Just a few more clicks and he would know she went to Ouran and it wouldn't take long for him to connect the dots after that.

"Huh," Kyoya said, "It says there was an honor student that year but I need special clearance to see their file."

'Thank you Yuzuru!' Haruhi thought thankfully.

"I wonder why, I'll ask Tamaki later, his father was chairman at the time." Kyoya said, "Well I guess that's as far as we're gonna get today, so, we never got around to talking about your past last time, do you feel like talking about it?"

"I really don't know what to say about it, why you ask questions." Haruhi said.

"Ok, does he act like me?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you think you would never see him again."

"Well I left for America without telling anyone except my father I was leaving."

"Why did you leave?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi paused formulating an answer that wasn't a lie just not completely true, "Something happened, and I couldn't face it so I ran." Haruhi said as she gazed out the window.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes." She almost whispered.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked interested.

"He didn't recognize me." She said sadly.

"What, why?" Kyoya asked surprised, "How could anyone forget someone like you?"

"Well it's not exactly his fault." Haruhi said and turned back to meet his eyes.

Kyoya gave her a questioning look.

Haruhi looked at the window again, "I guess I've changed a lot since high school." Haruhi said quickly, "Either way I have homework I need to finish, so I'll see you at school." Haruhi said as she got up and bowed out of habit, "Good-bye Sempai." She said and walked out the door.

'Sempai' Kyoya thought 'I've heard that before somewhere.'

"_I know you're not as you want to appear __**Sempai**__." _

Haruhi walked on the sidewalk and she found herself uttering a curse she hadn't used for years, "Rich Bastard."

_-HARUHI'S HOUSE-_

"So you agreed to help find yourself?" everyone said when she got home.

"Yes." Haruhi said.

"Why?" Ranka asked.

"Because, I want to be there when he discovers the truth." Haruhi answered.

_**Tamaki answer the phone.**_ Kyoya's voice called from Tamaki's pocket.

"That's Kyoya's ring tone." Tamaki explained as he pulled out the phone and answered it, "Hello, I can't tell you what she looks like."

Haruhi looked up and mouthed, 'Tell him'

"Ok, if you insist Kyoya, she has brown hair that she used to wear short, and brown eyes." Tamaki said, "An honor student? There were no male honor students that year. I didn't say there weren't any honor students, I said there no male ones there was one female one, her name?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi who was frantically shaking her head no, "That's confidential information. You want her initials?" he looked at Haruhi who was debating it in her head, she eventually decided there was no harm in it and she nodded her approval, "H.F, but that's all I can give you, ok , bye, yes, someone who thought you weren't as cold as you seemed, um, I don't know, YOU REMEMBERED SOMETHING! When? So when she called you Sempai you remembered it?"

He looked at Haruhi who was currently slamming her head against a book muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Ok, well good bye Kyoya." Tamaki said and hung up, "Haruhi you're slowly bringing his memory back, you've helped him more in a few days than the best doctors in the world have been able to in 3 years." Tamaki said and looked at her in awe.

"I need to get some sleep, no one is allowed in my room got it?" Haruhi said and walked out of the room quickly to get ready for bed.

When she woke up she heard people walking around in her living room and she slowly got up to check it out. When she walked in she found a large group of people sitting in front of a white board with the words, 'Operation make Kyoya remember Haruhi.'

"Let me just say something before you guys get too invested, no." Haruhi said, "I'm doing this my way I already have a plan, I'm going to stay by his side and help him remember from behind the scenes. When he remembers….If he remembers, I'll be there. Weather he is mad at me for lying to him or he is happy to know who I am. I really don't care which, I just want him to know who I am and how much I care."

-_LATER THAT WEEK-_

"Haruhi, Kyoya! Let's go get some drinks later!" Adrian suggested enthusiastically.

"Sure why not," Haruhi said, "You coming Kyoya?"

"Sure, I could use a break." Kyoya said.

_-AT THE BAR-_

"Are you sure it's wise to let her keep drinking?" Kyoya asked skeptically.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, trust me, when she gets really drunk she starts telling everyone exactly what she thinks about them, it's hilarious." Adrian said laughing.

"How long does that take?" Kyoya asked as he watched Haruhi stumble around.

"It won't take long now." Sabrina said laughing.

As if on cue Haruhi turned towards them, "Hey Adrian*Hic*,you are crazy, you just jump around non-stop. And Sabrina your name should be insanity! But I love you guys because you are always there for me! When I showed up here in high school I was alone, depressed, and I just didn't know what to do. But most people just ignored me, they didn't want to deal with someone who wouldn't move on, but instead of passing me by you guys helped me back up. You went after me when I ran from that classroom and you listened to my story about him." Haruhi said then rounded on Kyoya, "You, you got amnesia, you can't remember someone you fell in love with, you know she loves you too she still does after all this time. How do you think she feels, the man she loves more than anything doesn't even know her name? She cries herself to sleep every night, she never forgets about you." Haruhi's eyes softened into a sad look, "You're always there at the back of her mind. She won't tell anyone how much pain she's in because she's scared. Scared of what her old friends will do, and what will happen with you. She's scared." Haruhi said then passed out.

Kyoya caught her and looked at her friends, "That was supposed to be hilarious?"

Sabrina and Adrian were speechless, "She's usually never like that. I don't know what happened." Sabrina said.

Kyoya sighed, "Well let's get her home." He said and took off towards her apartment building.

When they got there Kyoya took the key from the top of the door and unlocked it. Adrian and Sabrina followed him inside.

"Which room is hers?" He asked and they pointed towards her door.

Kyoya walked in turned on the lights and carried her to her bed. He set her down and looked around the room. Something on the bulletin board and he got up to examine it further. On it were news clippings all from his accident. He looked at her bedside table and saw a few picture frames. He picked one up and saw the host club together with the honor student in the middle.

'This is weird.' He thought and a thin rectangular frame caught his eye. In it was a photo strip. There looking out of the frame at him was the honor student, who was obviously a girl at this point, and himself. He had his arm around her and she was laughing at something.

"_What's that?" Kyoya asked and pointed to a small booth._

"_It's a photo booth." The girl said and laughed._

"_What?" Kyoya asked._

"_You sound exactly like Tamaki." She said, "C'mon, let's get our picture taken." And she dragged him inside the booth. She stayed laughing all through them getting their photos taken._

'Why does she have this?' Kyoya asked himself and looked at her sleeping form.

"Kyoya…." She mumbled, he walked closer and was slightly startled to see tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why, Kyoya."

Kyoya set down the photographs on her desk and walked out of the room.

"What relationship does she have with the honor student at Ouran?" he asked her friends.

"We don't know." Adrian said.

"Well ok then I should probably be going." Kyoya said and walked out the door.

'She's probably her cousin or something like that.' Kyoya reassured himself.

The next morning Haruhi woke up and felt something off about her room. She got up and walked to her desk, her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. She slowly waked out of her room, "Please tell me one of you put me in my room." Haruhi said fearfully.

"No, Kyoya did…..why?" Adrian asked.

"SHIT!" Haruhi said and ran back to her room with Adrian and Sabrina hot on her heels.

Upon entering the room their eyes widened too as they looked around, "Oh my god, it's like a shrine." Adrian said as she looked at all the newspaper clippings and pictures.

"He saw this?" Sabrina asked.

Haruhi just nodded and fell to her knees sobbing, "What if he leaves? What if he starts to avoid me? I just got the chance to get him back! What if I lose it because of something like this?"

_DingDong!_

Haruhi pulled herself together and walked out of her room to the door. She slowly opened it and called, "Hello."

"Hello Haruhi I was wondering if you and your friends might need a ride to school?" Kyoya said.

"Umm, sure." She said, "Adrian, Sabrina, C'mon time to go." She yelled to them and they hurriedly walked to the door. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was but they were wise enough not to say anything.

"Hello Kyoya." Adrian said as they all piled into him limo.

"Yes, hello Kyoya." Sabrina echoed.

"Hello, hey Haruhi," He said then switched into Japanese, "I called my father last night and I asked him what Haruhi Fujioka had to do with an honor student at Ouran who attended during my lapse in memories, do you know what he did?"

Haruhi shrugged.

Kyoya looked at her, "He laughed, then if he told me, 'I have a feeling that if I told you that I would feel the wrath of a certain young lawyer.'"

Haruhi cut in, "Can we finish this conversation later, I need to think about this."

"Fine, dinner tonight." Kyoya said, it wasn't a question.

"Ok." Haruhi said and for the rest of the car ride they were silent. When they got to school Haruhi took off like a bullet out of a gun and Adrian and Sabrina quickly ran after her.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said and went into class.

-_DINNER-_

"I'm going to cut to the chase," Kyoya said, "I saw the news clippings, and the pictures. So what's your relationship with her, how do you know her, can she tell me anything about the girl I'm looking for?"

"No, she can't help you, if she knew how she would but she doesn't know what to do." Haruhi said.

"I need information Haruhi." Kyoya said lowly.

"Well I'm not gonna give you that information, even if I did she wouldn't give you any information either." Haruhi said angrily.

"Trust me neither you nor your friend want the Ootori's as their enemy." Kyoya warned.

"Ha! You think you can make me tell you by the force of your family!" Haruhi said and got up, "You don't scare me, nor does your family." She turned on her heel and walked away from him and out the door. Kyoya quickly paid for the meal and followed her out.

"I'm sorry, just please help me, I'm desperate to find this girl." Kyoya said.

"Forget it, I was right about you and I should have never trusted you." Haruhi said.

"Please! If I don't my father is going to make me marry some foreign diplomat, he's tired of waiting for the past." Kyoya said, Haruhi froze, "I have till the end of term to find this girl and marry her."

Haruhi turned around too face him, "You expect her to marry a man who doesn't even know her?" She said and ran in the other direction.

Kyoya chased after her and grabbed her arm, "Please, help me!" he shouted.

"Let go of me you _RICH BASTARD!_" Haruhi screamed and jerked her arm away.

Kyoya just stood there frozen. It all clicked into place and then he fainted.

-_HOSPITAL-_

"_Kyoya, wake up Kyoya." Haruhi called._

_He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the club room._

"_I've never seen you drift off like that." Haruhi laughed, "I've missed you so much, Kyoya. I'm so sorry I left, but I just didn't know what to do. All of the sudden my world was crumbling around me. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. Hurry and come back, I'm about to leave so come back and stop me" Haruhi said and the scene faded._

Kyoya woke up, there was someone leaving his room, "Haruhi?" he asked.

She turned around, "Kyoya, thank god you're awake. You just collapsed!" Haruhi said and walked back to his bedside.

When she was in reach he pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi."

Haruhi was confused, "What for?" she asked, Kyoya pulled her in further and kissed her then pulled away.

"For forgetting you." He said and kissed her again.

His father who was standing outside the door thought, 'Well well, he finally found her.' He smiled and pulled out his phone, "Hello I need to speak to my lawyer. Yes, I wish you to add to my will that Kyoya Ootori is to inherit the company. Yes that's all, good bye." He said then hung up, 'Good luck Kyoya.'

_-3 MONTHS LATER-_

"I do." Haruhi said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyoya leaned forward and kissed his new wife.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and smiled.

Well there it is Amnesia R&R please! Flames will be used to cook Will, Halt and Horace's meals. (If you get it you get a gold star.) Astaa-La-Bye-Bye!


End file.
